A Mystic's Gift
by PaperFox19
Summary: Robin aka Richard Grayson meets a strange young man running from the Witch Boy, he's protecting an object of great and mystical power, an object that becomes attached to Robin. Warning there will be yaoi do not read if you do not like slash or yaoi


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Robin/Superboy

Apart of my rare pairing, harem project,

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

This is a special update for those who follow me need to know, I have a new system, I will be working on one shots with my kindle, these will be random ideas that would not make it as a series. Now these will be worked on when I am at work or out of the house for long periods of time.

When I am at home I will try to work on the ideas and stories of the various series I have running.

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarasuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

A special shout out to Karasu Kagami, who has given tons of feedback on every update I do thank you so much!

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Now for our feature presentation

A Mystic's Gift

Robin aka Richard Grayson meets a strange young man running from the Witch Boy, he's protecting an object of great and mystical power, an object that becomes attached to Robin.

Chap 1 Magic in the right hands

A young man of 17 was running, he was dressed in a red robe and was carrying a small box in his arms. He was being chased by none other than the Witch Boy. "Get back here Koran what you have doesn't belong to you." Witch Boy snapped and fired blasts of chaotic energy.

Koran dodged the attacks and kept running. "Sorry Witch Boy but it doesn't like you so get lost!" He fired back with a blue energy. It struck the chaos being and he withstood the attack.

"What is that? You think that weak attack will save you, don't make me laugh." He raised his hands and the street began to break apart, and stone claws rose up to grab Koran. Klarion chuckled as the claws grabbed Koran's feet, keeping him from running, the stone claws tried to pry his arms open to get to the box.

When the claws got near the box pulsed with the same blue energy and the stone claws were blown apart, and Koran was free. "Thanks little buddy, just a moment." He rubbed the box and felt it hum in response. Koran faced Klarion and drew a circle in the air. "Oh Father of Time stop the sands of the ever flowing sea of time and bind this wicked soul!" As he spoke, numbers appeared in the circle forming the face of a clock. "Time Lock!" The spell was cast and the numbers fired a beam of blue light which struck Klarion and began to slow him down, more and more until he was frozen completely.

"That should give us some time." He said, but then Klarion's cat appeared and it's dark aura began to undo his spell. "Or maybe not, where to little buddy anywhere you want to go?" The box pulsed, and Koran understood. "Ok let's go!" Koran snapped his fingers and opened a portal he stepped through it.

The being of chaos freed himself from the spell a few minutes later, had he been a normal being it would have taken days even weeks to undo that spell. "He won't get away, not that easily." Klarion vanished.

-x-

Koran appeared in Gotham City. "So this is Gotham." He walked around a bit. "Not a bad place I guess."

A loud clatter from a nearby alleyway turned Koran's attention. Some thugs came out from an alley way, they chuckled as they approached Koran. "Look here boys some weirdo dressed like a wizard or something."

"Looks like he's got something important in his arms. Maybe it's worth something." Another thug said and he pulled out a knife.

"What's in this box is not meant for you?" Koran said, and was about to defend himself, when Robin swooped in and took out the thugs in a few short minutes, he left them tied up for the police.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked and Koran smiled at him.

"I am fine Dick Grayson." Koran said, and gave Robin a bow. Robin flinched and quickly looked around. "Do not be afraid, I only know cause of this." Koran caressed the box.

"Who are you?"

"I am Koran, my little friend in here likes to be called Soul." The box glowed and pulsed with blue energy. "Ahh I see." Koran held out the box to Robin. "He says he wants to go with you."

"But what is he?" Robin said, having enough experience to know things don't always like being called it.

"He is a magic stone with great power, Soul has his own mind and makes his own choices. Klarion came after him and he asked me to protect him." At the mention of the Witch Boy, Robin knew this thing needed to be protected. Unlike Wally Robin did believe in magic, yes he loved computers and was a brilliant hacker but he was once apart of the circus and he had met his fair share of magicians both real and entertainers.

"I'll take it to the cave, I have a team there and we can help protect it." Robin said and took the box, it felt so warm in his hands and the feeling was so familiar to Robin. It was the same feeling of holding his parent's hand. "Wow!" Robin said.

Koran smiled, and created a copy of the box in his hands. "I will lead Klarion away, please look after Soul for me." Koran opened another portal and vanished before Robin's eyes.

-x-

Robin went to the base where his team currently resided. He told the team of what had happened. Artemis had yet to join the team, so it was just the 4 boys and Miss Martian. Robin tried to sit the box on the table but the thing hopped right back into Robin's arms. Superboy was amazed and grabbed the box, it didn't seem to want to move on it's own so long as he was in the hands of someone. Robin explained about his encounter with Koran.

Aqualad and Miss Martian were amazed, and they could tell there was something mystical about the box. Superboy was full of curiosity and began looking the box over. Wally of course was Wally.

"Oh come on magic is so bogus it's clear it has a bio signature it as long as something living is holding it, it doesn't react."

"He not it!" Robin and Superboy said in unison.

"Whatever here let me show you." Wally grabbed the box and sat it on the table again. "Since I touched it last it should spring back to me." The box bounced but not to Wally it went back to Robin. "Ok fine, if you don't believe me let's open the thing and look inside." Wally snatched the box once more and opened it. Soul tore from the box and began flying about the room.

"WALLY YOU IDIOT!" The team shouted, as the team tried to catch the flying stone. Soul glowed happily as the heroes tried to catch him. Miss M, tried to use her telepathy but it didn't affect him.

"It's fine I got it I got it!" Wally raced after it and when he tried to grab it Soul made a b-line towards Robin, but instead of just going into his arms he passed into Robin's body. Robin gasped and he turned pale and collapsed. "Robin!" The team shouted and ran to him.

-x-

Without the stone Koran couldn't outrun Klarion, he was captured by the chaos being. "Where is it where is the stone!" Klarion snapped, and when Koran just smirked at him, Klarion got mad. He snapped his fingers and struck Koran with lightning. "Talk!"

"Sorry but I left him in good hands." Koran's body began to turn to flower petals leaving nothing but the robe behind. "You won't obtain Soul!" Kuran's voice faded away, and Klarion twitched in anger. As a last act he burned the petals and Kuran's clothing.

"We'll see about that!"

To be continued

Chap 2 Robin's Magic

Robin collapsing after being hit by Soul, was a shocker, he wasn't moving and he was pale. Wally began freakin out, Miss Martian and Aqualad were looking Robin over, Aqualad checked his pulse and body to see if he was okay, while Miss M checked his mind.

He was breathing but his mind was being shielded by Soul. Superboy stood frozen in the spot, as many dark scenarios raced through his mind, he balled his hands into tight fists, then he remembered something he saw on t.v. He moved Aqualad out of the way and he leaned over Robin's body. "Supey what are you doing?"

The clone didn't respond instead he acted, he leaned down and kissed Robin on the lips, his heartbeat quickened and he blushed. The others blushed to, they couldn't believe what they were seeing! Superboy broke the kiss, and looked at their confused gazes. "What?"

"Don't "What?" us what are you doing? Why did you kiss him?" Wally snapped pointing at Superboy for emphasis.

"I saw it on a movie on t.v."

"Did it have dwarves and a girl who ate a poison apple?"

"It was a magic apple!" He defended, and Wally face palmed.

"Dude that was a cartoon, not real! There's no way that would work…" Robin suddenly coughed and sat up, color returned to his cheeks. Superboy looked at Wally with a total "I was right, haha" look.

"Robin are you okay?" Aqualad asked, helping the boy to stand.

"Yeah though I feel like I got hit by a truck."

"You kinda did man, that little Soul thing went into your body, you passed out and gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry…wait Soul's inside me?" He looked over his body, he couldn't see anything wrong through his body suit. "Someone should call Batman, I'm gonna get changed and we can find out what happened." In a flash Robin was out of his suit and was dressed in his civies, gray hoodie, black pants and his shades. It happened so fast it was by magic.

"Rob did you just use magic?"

"I think so…I didn't…but I don't…"

"It must be Soul, since he's inside you, you have his magic." Superboy spoke and Robin turned to look at the clone boy. His heart suddenly began to beat fast and a blue glow appeared from inside him, it pulsed in time with his racing heart. Robin tried to cover his chest where the light emanated from but it didn't do much.

"Robin try to calm down, I'll go call Batman." Aqualad left, and Robin sat on the couch, and tried to calm down. He tried not to look at Superboy, which annoyed the clone a bit. When he calmed down the glow faded out.

"Do you think you have powers now Robin?" Miss Martian asked, and Robin shrugged.

"No idea, besides it wouldn't be mine anyway, once we find a safe place for Soul he'll be put there to be safe from Witch Boy."

"Hey." The clone said but Megan spoke over him.

"That's if he wants to leave it clearly likes you, and who knows if it can even be removed from your body."

"True." Robin said, his brow turning up in thought.

"Hey." The clone said a bit louder, but Robin still didn't look at him, Megan was holding his attention.

"But just think, if you could use magic, with your brains you could do amazing things with it, once you've trained up on it of course."

"Yeah, to bad magic is bogus, you should just get that creepy stone taken out of ya."

"Hey!" Superboy snapped and he punched the table breaking it. He froze realizing he had lost control and now he was gonna be in trouble.

"Ohhh Supey, looks like you broke another table, Batman is gonna be mad! He told you no more damages for a month." He looked scared, and when he met Robin's gaze he turned his head away in shame.

Robin looked at the busted table. "I guess it's worth a try." He kept his focus on the table and his hand began to glow blue, energy erupted from his hand and it restored the table back to normal.

"Wow you fixed it!" Megan shouted with glee.

"Thank you." Superboy said, feeling very relieved.

"No problem."

"Still doesn't prove anything." Boy was Wally stubborn.

Batman arrived some time later, Aqualad had filled him in on what had been happening, and Robin added the fact he could use magic. "Show me." Batman said sternly, which made Robin a bit nervous.

"Ok." He focused and his civies changed into his suit.

"Come with me." He dragged Robin away and down to the medical ward the cave provided. Robin had to strip down to his underwear and even remove his mask. He was placed in a high tech machine that would soon scan his body. "We need to make sure you are ok physically, magical artifacts can take their toll on anyone. I'll contact some of the more magically knowledge of the league and see if they have any information." He started the machine, and it began to scan his body.

The team watched as the process took place. "Let me know immediately if anything is detected." He told Aqualad and he left to contact the league. Zatara would be the best for this, and if he could not remove the thing from his protégé then at least Zatara can show him how to use his new found power.

Superboy's pov

I watched as the machine scanned him, though I was not worried I knew he would be fine. I found myself more interested in his now nearly naked body. His face was hidden by the main part of the machine, so I focused on what I have never seen.

Robin was either in his armor or his civies I never got to see his skin, which I wanted to see. I looked over his body with odd fascination, he was well muscled, not my kind of muscle, it was slim and graceful, his muscles held some power as well as speed. My fingers itched to touch and caress him, just to feel his skin against mine, but it felt forbidden to me, I don't know why.

The machine was done, and everything was green, I knew it. When Robin came out of the machine shades appeared on his face hiding his identity once more. He got dressed and Batman returned with Zatara. "Robin go with Zatara, he's gonna see about this power inside you." He nodded and left with the older male.

Batman looked over the results of the scan, and he tensed up. He turned to look at us. "Would someone care to explain how Robin got kryptonian dna on his lips?" He sounded mad, and I was sweating bullets.

Thankfully Miss M came to my rescue. "Superboy gave him mouth to mouth after he passed out, he was trying to revive him and it worked."

"Mouth to mouth?! That was a ki…" Aqualad quickly covered Wally's mouth to keep him from talking.

"I see, thank you for looking after him. I trust you will keep his best interests at heart." He placed his hand on my shoulder, and I felt incredibly intimidated by the small action, I nodded. "Good." With that he left and I suddenly understood why the guys on tv were scared of their girlfriend's fathers.

End Pov

Zatara examined Robin, and he tried to remove Soul, from his body, but all attempts were futile. Batman arrived just as another attempt had failed. "I'm sorry Batman but it is impossible for me to remove it, similar to the objects of order they can only be removed by the master of order themselves willingly. This, Soul, wants to reside in him, and trying anything more powerful to force it would only cause Robin to suffer."

"Is this power safe?"

"Well it's hard to say, it's different from my own power, and it is different than the powers of order and chaos as well. It's something I have never seen before."

"I see…" He looked to Robin. "Until you have control over these new abilities you will be taken off active missions."

"What?!" He gasped, "But this power could help, besides I'm still me."

"Robin magic is very dangerous, to go out into the field with out control there's no telling what you could do. I will check in two days out of the week, and if you can show me you have control I'm sure Batman will put you back on active duty." Batman nodded, and Robin sighed.

'Well at least things won't be boring for awhile.'

To be continued…


End file.
